Tears of the Eldar
by soccerlover91
Summary: "Trust this, true love" At the battle of Helms Deep the races of man and elves lost a great many of people. Since elves have a different way of burying their dead this is my account of their funeral.


Here's my first LOTR fanfic that I have written, but this story has been on my mind a lot. I wanted to show more action of what the elves did after the fight. Right now I mean this story to be a One shot, but you never know I might have some more ideas for this story now if you do please PM me or review I'd love to hear your ideas. The Proud Author, Ally

Disclaimer: LOTR was written by J.R.R. Tolkien may he rest in peace

Tears of the Eldar

The battle was over and they had won, but it didn't seem like it. Both races of elven and human had fought there together and many were lost. Out of the 200 elven soldiers that came to the call only 50 came out alive. With the death of their commander of the army the elves that were left, decided to put themselves under charge of the one elven royalty there, Prince Legolas of Greenwood. The fair haired elf was directing the other elves to pick up the bodies of their kin and put them in a clearing not far from the city. There was where they were going to give their kin a proper burial. The elves had dug enough graves for all the elves that were to be buried and every elf was buried with their weapon, which was held clasped in their hands as they were true warriors. When all were settled, the remaining elves of 51 made a circle around the not yet covered graves. Then with unearthly voices they came out in a haunting song,

1"Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhίn.

An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen.

Boe naid bain gwannathar,

Boe cuil ban firitha.

Boe naer gwannathach...

All during the song the elves had been swaying and lifting their heads to the stars their eyes glinting with silver tears. Throughout their song the villagers and soldiers had made a crowd behind the elves all watching the unearthly beings in awe. At the head of the crowd stood Aragorn and Gimli both stood there as if to pay their respects to the immortals that gave their lives for the mortal. The group of elves had then moved on to a different song one filled with more words of the Eldar,

2"Naur vi eryn,

lanc i dalaf.

Mathach vi geven?

Nostach vi 'wilith?

Mâb le i nagor,

Bâd gurth vi ngalad firiel.

Dorthach vi mar han?

Dagrathach do hain?"

With each word the elves got louder and at the end they were stomping their feet and dancing around the circle in graceful motions. With one loud noise and last bang of their feet, the elves went eerily silent. Then as if out of nowhere the elves produced shovels and as leader of the ceremony, Legolas was the first one to put the dirt down and the first grave was Haldir's the one who had lead those elves into battle. While Legolas began to bury Haldir the others followed his lead and while they did Legolas started to sing and the rest joined him.

3"Ú i vethed nâ i onnad.

Si boe ú-dhanna.

Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad.

Estelio han, estelio han, estelio,

estelio han, estellio veleth

Esteliach nad, estelio han."

The elves had sung it softly and had sung it over and over until all of the graves were fully buried. When all the graves were full the sun was already up and all in the crowd, but Aragorn and Gimli were gone. After repeating the last two lines of the song all of the elves fell down to their knees and wept.

'For they did not have to fight for those that brought their own death upon themselves for they were immortal and did not belong to that land. But they chose to protect it though they were persecuted and they could have fled to where they belong, but they stayed and fought for the innocent and guilty. "Trust this, true love"'

Translations

**1**'You are not bound to loss and silence.  
For you are not bound to the circles of this world.  
All things must pass away,  
All life is doomed to fade.  
Sorrowing you must go…

**2**'The woods are burning,  
the ground lies bare.  
Do you feel it in the earth?  
Can you smell it in the air?  
The war is upon you,  
Death moves in the fading light.  
Are you part of this world?  
Will you join their fight?'

**3**'It's not the end, it is the beginning.  
You mustn't falter now.  
If you don't trust it, trust something.  
Trust this, trust this, trust,  
Trust this, trust love.  
You trust something, trust this.'


End file.
